


Offerings

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Fear of Retirement, M/M, Spanish Prison AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Treville had handed over his heart, he’d sold his soul. He’d let the darkness of blood-soaked decisions stain his mind, both as a soldier and a Musketeer.It had been a price Treville had been willing to pay. He’d do it all over again in a heartbeat if that is what it took to get things done so that France would prosper. Richelieu understood this. The knowledge that Richelieu held his heart in his palm burned in Treville’s mind, white hot terror and everyday sunlight at the same time.





	Offerings

The Captain was a flawed man, he knew this perfectly well. Treville strode through the streets of Paris, his cloak shielding him from the worst of the rain while his boots became muddy. The fresh Musketeer cadets had only inclined their heads when he’d told them that he had an important meeting with the king. None of them had given him odd looks when older Musketeers had whispered loudly about the Cardinal being a part of those meetings.

Treville had handed over his heart, he’d sold his soul. He’d let the darkness of blood-soaked decisions stain his mind, both as a soldier and a Musketeer.

It had been a price Treville had been willing to pay. He’d do it all over again in a heartbeat if that is what it took to get things done so that France would prosper. Richelieu understood this. The knowledge that Richelieu held his heart in his palm burned in Treville’s mind, white hot terror and everyday sunlight at the same time.

Most, if not all those he knew would think that leaving himself so vulnerable to an attack from the Cardinal was foolish at best.Trusting a man as slippery and dangerous was not a good decision, they’d tell him.

As if Treville knew nothing about warfare and strategy.

As if the stars hadn’t disappeared from the sky when Armand had seemingly left him behind, only to be found later in a Spanish prison.

As if they hadn’t shone on that night when the horses had carried them back to Paris.

He was no longer alone. What a team they made now, walking in the gardens once again and smiling as if there was no force on this earth that could crush them. The courtiers had stopped making sneering remarks about the Musketeers, at least for a while. And the king was all smiles and joy.

Every week, the morning exercises at the garrison became a smidge more difficult. Despite his own sword practice and discreet meetings with Richelieu, he knew that his body was beginning to betray him. So was his age.

Everyone eventually left the Musketeers, and one day he would too. Perhaps rescuing the Cardinal had bought him more time at court, but it had no effect on the fact that he had nothing to fall back on if his shot wavered too many times or he became too slow with a sword.

He was still strong; his reflexes were quick and his eyesight just as keen as it had when he was young. And he hadn’t been ordered to leave yet.

That had to count for something.

Treville quickened his pace as a familiar carriage slowed to a halt in front of him and he heard a familiar voice. Opening the door and sitting down only took a few seconds, and he was rewarded with a tiny smile from the Cardinal and the brush of bony fingers against his knuckles as the door closed.

That had to count for something too.


End file.
